


Happy Anniversary Chichi

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: In truth I wasn't so mad at him for the dirty floors, I've gotten used to that by now. My real rage was that I wanted to be noticed and cared for a while.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 33





	Happy Anniversary Chichi

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edit version, while the raw version is on FFic.net

That's it! I have reached my limit! Today after Goten gets home from school I'm sending him to spend time with my father. Today I'm going to pack up some clothes for me and Goku. Tonight, I'm making him take me somewhere that we can finally spend time alone and he can't train. I had enough of feeling ignored and not cared about. I know he loves me and our family and would do anything for us, but goodness sake I'M HIS WIFE! I have needs and desires too. I would like to spend at least a few days with just the two of us just like it was at the beginning of our marriage.

Just then I heard the door open and stepping through was the man I was so enraged with. "Damn it Goku! I just cleaned the floors! Take off your boots right there and go take a shower! You smell!" In truth I wasn't so mad at him for the dirty floors, I've gotten used to that by now. My real rage was that I wanted to be noticed and cared for a while.

Before he walked past me to our bedroom, he picked me up by the waist and carried me over his shoulders. “What in the world are you doing!” He just smiled as he continued walking to our room. Once inside and he closed the door behind us he finally placed me on my feet.

"Aren't you wondering why I'm home so early?" In all honesty, I didn't realize the time when he came. So, I just shook my head no. "Well, it's that I just so happened to remember something important is coming up soon. So, I couldn't hold back my excitement and rushed home." Now that's surprised. What did he remember that got him so excited? It's probably something about another fight or training, like always. In my frustration, I turned away from him and walked to the edge of the bed to sit.

I could feel that he was still looking at me, and when I looked up to see his face, he had that big goofy smile he always has when excited about something. "What?!" I just snapped at him, which caused him to blink in surprise. Instead of answering me he just walked up to me and pulled me to my feet. Before I could react, I was in his embrace as he dropped kisses down my neck. What in the world has gotten into him? Before long he had untied my bun and my hair loosely fell to my shoulders. I could feel his strong hands quickly undoing my clothes and pulling them off of me.

When I was in just in my underwear, he simply backed away a few inches to underdress himself, not once taking his eyes off me. All in the years that we were married he never really acted this way. It was kind of frightening yet extremely exciting. What in the world is going through his head right now that's making him behave this way? With just a blink he was fully underdressed with just his boxers remaining. Again, he placed me on his shoulders as he walked us to our bathroom.

Inside he placed me in front of the mirror as he stood behind me. He placed his hands on my waist as he kissed my neck and shoulders. I just watched him through the mirror as excitement rushed through me. "By the way Chi, Goten isn't coming home. He's at Gohan's right now." With a shock, I turned around to face him only to be forced back around. "Don't worry. It's just you and me now." I wanted to turn around so badly to make him explain what was going on. Instead, my hands were pinned to the sink as he trailed kisses down my spine to my tailbone. Goosebumps rose with every kiss.

As he kissed up and down my spine, he slowly removed my panties and the bra. Before I knew it, my legs were on either side of his head while my hold on the sink tightens. It's been way too long since he devoured my lower region. I almost forgot how good it felt and he always managed to get me so close before he pulled away. I cursed under my breath as he stood behind me again with his hands on my hips. The rage inside just explored as I turned around and pinned him to the ground.

If he's going to be this way, I just have to remind him who's is charged. I know he's able to escape if he truly wanted to, and he's so damn competitive but right all I saw in his eyes was pure joy. "Well, aren't you going to do anything?" I yelled at him, he just shrugged. That's when I noticed something poking my abdomen. With a smirk, I hovered myself slightly above him as one hand tried to guild his tick staff to my wet opening. As I felt him pushed inside me, I heard a hiss coming from under me. Feeling him inside after such a long time felt amazing. Being so intimately connected to the man I love just filled my soul with pure joy. As I started a slow steady pace, I saw him flicker between blue and black hair. Was he trying to hold back? I don't like that! I hated it when he held back from me.

Without thinking I placed my right hand on his neck as I tried to quicken the pace. He looked at me with a smirk and then I felt him push himself inside me hard. Without thinking my grip on his neck tightly as he quickens the pace, slamming upwards into me. Before I could react, my back with on the tile walls and he was practically ramming into me and he bit down into my left shoulder. My nails racked his back as I got closer and closer to my climax. Shortly after there was a long thick silence in the air as my body was showered with bliss and shortly a muffled roar was heard.

As the thickness began to fade, I could hear the chuckling of my husband and felt like I was being carried. It wasn't until I heard the shower water running that I noticed my feet were touching the floor. What in the world came over us? Whatever _that_ was, it was amazing. Goku pulled me in front of him into the shower. As we showered in silence, I couldn't help to wonder what was going through my husband's head.

The next morning, I awoke alone in our bed. Over the years I have become accustomed to waking up alone on some mornings, but this one felt off. As I rose from the bed, I've noticed I was still naked. I could feel my cheeks were on fire as I recall the night activities. Goku acted so strangely, more dominant than normal as we faced off intimately. As I got up from the bed and searched for some clothes, I could hear whistling coming from the kitchen. I put on my long white bathrobe as I walked out of our room and into the kitchen. What I saw shocked me. Goku was cooking breakfast. That was it! I could feel my rage growing as I stomped to his side. "WHAT IN THE WORLD GOTTEN INTO YOU GOKU?! YOU'RE STARTING TO SCARE ME!"

He just kissed my nose and went back to cooking. I tried again to get his attention so he could answer me but instead with one hand took my robe off and exposed my naked form. I screamed as I tried to get my robe back. He just shook his head and said how he'll just destroy it if I didn't get dressed before breakfast was done. Enraged, I just stormed my way to the room and gotten dress as quickly as possible. When I have returned, he was holding out a chair for me.

After I sat down and he sat next to me he began to eat. I was going to ask him what was going on till he stuffed a spoon of what he cooked in my mouth. Why I never! What in the world is going on with him? I decided to eat breakfast as fast as possible so I could question him, but that's when I noticed how slow he was eating. Something was going on and I didn't like it. After we have eaten, I must admit it was better than anything he tried to cook before. I was just about to place my dishes in the sink when he took them away from me and started to wash them. If this was anyone other than my Goku I would have felt some honor in the gesture but this was just plain weird.

I walked up beside him and tried to move him out the way so I could do the dishes. If he wasn't going to tell me what's going on I sure as hell going to find some way for him to tell me. He just backed away as he kissed my forehead and went into our room. After I finished the dishes and went to go see what he was up to I was caught off guard when I saw a bunch of flowers in my face. "Goku." I couldn't hide the smile that was rising from my lips.

He then grabbed my waist and spanned us in our room. "Guess what. I have a surprise for you Chi." He said with a big goofy smile. Before I could ask what, it was, he had instant transmission us somewhere. He was holding me close, and thank goodness because I felt as if a weight was on me and I could fall. I blinked my eyes a few times until I saw a woman in front of me. At first, I was confused until I recognized who she was. My father showed me so many pictures of her. I just began to tear up.

"Mom?" The woman nodded and came forward. She reached out to me and I just fell into her embrace as I cried heavily. "Mom!" I whaled. My thoughts were cloudy as I enjoyed this woman's embrace for as long as I could. After what felt like forever, I finally loosen the embrace as I looked into this woman's eyes and then looked back to my husband. I mouthed a thank you to him as I continued to hug my mother. I just was so overjoyed I couldn't let go.

Minutes felt like hours and it wasn't till I heard mumbling that I finally let go and turned around to see my husband being yelled at by a short blue person with antennas. The only thing I was able to hear from him was that he said something about next time he would make Goku pay. Now that got my attention and I heavily stomped over to them. I looked at the blue man and spoke. "Since Goku is not telling me what's going on, could you please inform me." The man just looked to the side, probably checking to see what Goku would say. He then looked at me and shook his head.

I was so inflamed when I finally turned to Goku. He just gave me a big smile and then we ended up instant transmission somewhere else. This man was finally getting my last nerves until I realized that we standing on Dende's lookout. Even more confused, I looked to my husband as he pulled me to the temple and passed a few doors. He seemed so happy. We then finally stopped in a room filled with clocks all over and I noticed Dende and Mr. Popo standing next to some controls. Goku just nodded to them as he carried me in his arms and we stood in a strange circle on the floor.

Before I knew it was standing behind a few trees. As I looked passed my husband is when I noticed a child picking floors in a field. I blinked a few times when I realized that child was me and I looked to my husband. "Keep looking and just wait." He whispered. That's when I noticed a small little boy with a tail running up to the small me. I couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes and placed my hand over my mouth trying hard not to make a sound.

Seeing our interactions were so touching that I didn't notice that Goku was hugging from behind. With his chin on my shoulder, he whispered in my hear. "There's one more thing that I have to show you." With that, the surrounding changed again and we were back in the room of clocks. He then turned me around and held me close as he instant transmission again.

Now we were in front of our home and he opened the door for me. Once I stepped inside a group of our friends and family greeted us with a big "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY CHICHI AND GOKU!" Now it was all coming together. I almost forgot that my and Goku's wedding anniversary was this week. Was Goku planning this all along? How in the world? I was so into tears that I didn’t notice the very man was hugging me.


End file.
